Look Behind Your Back
by Kiyu desu
Summary: Ia merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat. Ia merasa lebih baik. Ia merasa sedikit jujur dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa sedikit dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Dan ia merasa kakinya bergerak perlahan menuju tempat teman-temannya berada.


**A/N:** halo, Minna-san~ ketemu lagi bersama Kiyu yang muncul hanya setahun sekali di fandom ini :3 *plak, ga tau diri* ok! Ini fic birthday ke-3 untuk Killua-chan~ :3 (tinggal 4 kali lagi XD) nah, mohon bila ada kesalahan kasih tau yaa~ XD *ga tau diri*

Enn, Kiyu mau nanya sama senpai-senpai disini, sebenarnya warna mata Killua apa ya? Kiyu bingung soalnya warna matanya ganti ganti terus XD. Nah, karena Kiyu bingung, jadi warna matanya Killua disini warna hijau emerald yang kayak di OVA GI hehe, soalnya matanya lebih indah warna emerald :3 mohon maaf bila ada yang tidak suka (_ _)

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro-san, Kiyu tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dalam membuat fic ini, kecuali cintanya Killua~ *dibakar*

**Warning:** agak OOC? Abal, aneh dan tidak mutu? Entahlah Kiyu juga ga tau XD, _pointless,_ _don't like don't read_~

**Look Behind Your Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin pagi musim panas berhembus, membelai lembut rambut silver yang tadinya terlihat suci, kini ternodai oleh bercak-bercak berwarna merah pekat. Kolam emerald miliknya terlihat kosong menatap tubuh-tubuh tanpa nyawa yang ada disekitarnya yang penuh dengan darah sehingga seperti melihat lautan merah yang menenggelamkan puluhan manusia yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Melihat ke beberapa jam lalu, dimana seorang bocah kehilangan kendali atas dirinya karena diperintahkan secara 'paksa' oleh sang Kakak untuk membasmi 'target'nya ini untuk kepentingan pekerjaannya sebagai pembunuh bayaran, kini dengan ganasnya membantai orang-orang itu.

Tusuk, tebas, patahkan, serang dan bantai seluruh manusia didepannya ini. Dinginnya angin subuh menusuk layaknya bau darah dari manusia-manusia yang telah ditakdirkan untuk terbunuh ditangan bocah berambut silver ini menemaninya ditengah fajar.

Wajahnya tanpa emosi saat membunuh semua orang yang masuk dalam _list _pembunuhannya kali ini. Tangan dan kakinya seperti bergerak sendiri saat menebas tubuh-tubuh orang malang yang menjadi target untuk dibunuhnya.

Cipratan darah, suara teriakan akan kesakitan, menjadi simfoni pertunjukan yang ia mainkan sebelum datangnnya matahari yang akan menjadi saksi atas pembunuhan masal yang dilakukannya seorang diri. Bermainkan nyawa, memanipulasi pikiran, mengendalikan tubuh mereka, itu semua yang ia lakukan saat ini.

_Lakukan sebelum matahari terbit_

Tugas selesai. Perintah dari kakaknya itu telah ia selesaikan dengan sempurna, tapi itu tidak mengherankan bagi seorang prodigi dari keluarga pembunuh bayaran terkenal; Keluarga Zaoldyeck ini. Misi seperti apapun ia akan tuntaskan tanpa cacat sekalipun. Kecuali…

_Bila musuhmu lebih kuat darimu, hindarilah_

Ia selalu mengingat itu. Nasihat—ataukah perintah?—dari kakaknya itu ia selalu camkan dalam pikiran yang telah termanipulasi itu. Tapi ada saat dimana ia tidak memperdulikan perkataan kakaknya tersebut meskipun ia tau kesempatan memenangkan pertarungan tersebut nol persen.

Ya, baru kali itu ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya… untuk temannya. Meskipun ia dilatih mulai dari kecil untuk membunuh orang dan menjadi pembunuh yang handal yang akan mewarisi tradisi pembunuh bayaran dalam Keluarga Zaoldyeck, berteman dengan Gon dan yang lainnya hanya dalam beberapa bulan menjadikannya sedikit sadar dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan pengorbanan.

Tapi pengorbanan yang ia lakukan sangatlah susah dilakukan. Memaksa otak yang telah ditanam jarum oleh kakaknya agar ia mudah dimanipulasi, membuatnya susah meyakinkan diri untuk lebih berusaha. Ajakan kuat untuk melarikan diri daripada akan mati ditangan musuh sangatlah menggoda. Tubuhnya bahkan berinisiatif—atau memang sudah dikendalikan—sendiri untuk lari dari sana.

Meskipun begitu, ia tetap berusaha dan akhirnya berhasil membuat pikiran dan tubuhnya bekerjasama dengan hatinya untuk menolong teman-temannya itu. Namun, harga mahal harus ia tebus untuk hal tersebut—yaitu, kini menjadikannya 'boneka', alat pembunuh bagi keluarganya.

Cahaya lembut matahari perlahan-lahan merangkak menyinari lapisan bumi. Menampakkan segelimpangan tubuh manusia tak bernyawa dan ditengah-tengahnya terdapat seorang bocah yang sedari tadi hanya diam mematung disana.

Angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu membuyarkan lamunannya—membuatnya sadar. Ia mengedarkan mata emerald-nya ke seluruh penjuru tempat itu; hanya tubuh tak bernyawa yang terlihat. Dan kini ia menaikkan kedua tangannya dan melihat lumuran darah yang menjadikannya seperti sarung tangan berwarna merah pekat.

Killua Zaoldyeck membulatkan matanya, sekali lagi ia melihat pemandangan yang ada disekelilingnya dan ia pun berteriak dalam penyesalan. Ia melakukannya lagi, ia membunuh orang lagi. Seluruh badannya bergetar, membuat kakinya tak tahan hingga ia terduduk ditengah-tengah lautan darah itu.

Ia memandang horor darah yang berada dikedua tangannya. Meringis melihat tubuh-tubuh yang berserakan yang berada disekitarnya. Ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, air matanya mengalir dan jatuh bersatu dengan darah dari berbagai orang yang ia bunuh hari ini.

Kali ini Illumi benar-benar mengendalikan seluruh tubuh, pikiran dan hatinya. Tak ada satupun yang tersisa dan hanyalah rasa takut dan penyesalan yang ia rasakan. Takut karena ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk baginya. Penyesalan karena ia tidak bisa menolak untuk dikendalikan oleh kakaknya itu hingga ia membunuh orang untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tertunduk, Killua membiarkan tubuhnya beradaptasi dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan. Apa yang kini harus ia lakukan? Ia tak dapat bergerak, tubuhnya terus-terusan bergetar, matanya ia pejamkan karena takut melihat pemandangan disekitarnya, telinganya seperti mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan orang-orang yang ia bantai, hidungnya mencium bau menyengat dari darah orang-orang itu dan pikirannya kini kacau balau.

Tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Tidak berguna. Pembunuh. Apa yang harus benar-benar ia lakukan?

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu dan merasakan sebuah getaran. Kantong celanya. Perlahan-lahan tangannya menyentuh saku celananya dan merasakan getarannya disana. Handphone-nya berbunyi—ada yang menelpon. Ia pun menarik hp-nya dari saku celana dan menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab telpon tersebut tanpa melihat kontak siapa yang menelponnya itu.

Ia menunggu orang yang diseberang sana untuk berbicara karena ia tidak yakin dengan suaranya sendiri pada saat ini.

"Halo, Killua?" itu… Gon. Manik emerald-nya membulat dan ia menelan ludahnya. Killua berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bersikap biasa untuk menjawab Gon.

"Iya, Gon," meskipun sudah terdengar biasa, ia merasa suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Ada apa?" lanjutnya.

Killua merasa Gon sedikit ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi bukannya ia jawab, malah ia balik bertanya, "Killua? Kau kenapa?" mungkin Gon sangat tajam dalam membaca orang atau ia benar-benar mengetahui Killua luar-dalam, sehingga ia bisa mengetahui ada yang salah dengan temannya ini.

Kini bocah berambut silver itu yang ragu-ragu untuk menjawab itu. Ia pun memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menghela napas panjang, "Aa, tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok! Kau terlalu khawatir, Gon!" Killua berusaha seceria mungkin untuk membalasnya.

Tapi sepertinya itu tak berpengaruh pada bocah diseberang sana, "Kau tau, Killua? Untuk tipe nen henka sepertimu, kau agak payah dalam berbohong," ucapnya disana dengan serius.

Killua berusaha untuk tertawa, tapi malah terdengar sangat canggung dan aneh, "Apa yang kau katakan, Gon? Aku tidak bohong, kok!" bantahnya seraya memegang hp-nya dengan erat—mengetahui betul ia memang berbohong.

Ia mendengar Gon menghela napas, lalu berbicara, "Kita teman 'kan, Killua?" Gon menjeda perkataannya dan membuat Killua bergetar, "Aku, kau, Kurapika dan Leorio, kita semua adalah teman 'kan, Killua?" ia berhenti berbicara, mungkin untuk mendengar balasan dari bocah bermanik emarld ini.

Sekali lagi Killua menelan ludahnya, "Gon…" ucap Killua pelan, ia tak tau harus bicara apa sekarang.

"Killua, tak apa, kau bisa keluarkan penatmu pada kami," sarannya, "Kita adalah teman, tidak ada yang perlu dirahasiakan, kan?" ucap Gon dengan antusias. Killua merasa sudut bibirnya naik—itu baru Gon yang ia kenal.

"Gon…"

"Mungkin kau merasa sendirian, tapi cobalah lihat kebelakang, kami; teman-temanmu akan selalu berada disisimu sampai kapanpun! Jangan memendamnya sendiri dan percaya saja pada kami. Dan apapun yang kita lalui, jika bersama-sama pasti bebannya akan tidak begitu berat, ya kan, Killua?"

Dan disaat itu juga Killua Zaoldyeck langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada teman sejatinya itu.

Ia merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat

Ia merasa sedikit lebih baik

Ia merasa sedikit lebih jujur dengan dirinya sendiri

Ia merasa sedikit dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri

Ia merasa tubuhnya kini tidak bergetar lagi

Dan ia merasa kakinya bergerak perlahan menuju tempat teman-temannya berada

**THE END**

**A/N:** omg! Selesai juga~ give me a hug, minna-san~ *plak*  
Gon-nya itu OOC ya? Kukuku poor Killu-chan, here come to mama! *dibunuh*

Minna-san, makasih udah mau baca fic ultah ke-3 untuk Killua milikku yang abal dan aneh ini~ so happy! :') maap kalo jelek XD hehe, sampai jumpa 7 juli tahun depan ya~ (kalo Kiyu masih hidup dan ada kesempatan bikin fic lagi XD ) ja ne~

Gratulerer med dagen, Killua-kun!

Saturday, 7 July 2012


End file.
